


Noises

by Go_to_sleep_baby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Noisy Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_to_sleep_baby/pseuds/Go_to_sleep_baby
Summary: Arthur takes Merlin to the woods because he's too noisy in bed.
Relationships: Merlin - Relationship, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	Noises

Merlin made it impossible to hunt. Trailing through the forest requires a delicate foot. You have to be aware of all your surroundings; sticks on the ground, markers all around you so you can find your way back, and you have to have keen ear listening for sounds from even a mile away. 

The only sound within a miles radius was Merlin, stepping on almost every twig, not particularly paying attention to his surroundings, and almost certainly not listening, especially not to anything Arthur had told him about keeping quiet. 

Usually it would have been a bigger issue, but they weren't actually out to hunt today. Still Arthur rolled his eyes at the clumsy idiot following close behind. 

"What?" Merlin asked obliviously. 

"I've never met someone like you with such an inability to keep quiet." 

"Well I've never met someone with such an ability to be an arrogant blockhead, but here we are." 

"It's like you enjoy the stocks." Arthur said grinning, to let his manservant know it was a joke. When you're shagging someone it becomes slightly inappropriate to put them in the stocks.

The pair blundered forward for about another mile before Arthur stopped and looked around. They'd come to a lovely sort of open area in the woods. And there was silence, beautiful silence. 

"What are you doing?" Merlin said, ruining the silence once again. 

"Here is good."

"Good? For hunting? It's not your usual sort of spot. Won't the animals see us here?" 

"We are not here to hunt." 

Merlin looked perplexed and slightly annoyed. "Why are we out here then?" 

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly "Well. I thought we could use some time on our own." 

Merlin smiled but still looked confused, "We already spend quite a bit of time alone, you know with the whole; having to constantly be at your beck and call thing…" 

"I mean… you know, really alone. Here, come help me pick some of these." He pointed to a patch of mushrooms nearby. Merlin wasn't catching on, as usual, once again the prince would have to be delicate. 

They began to pick the mushrooms and tuck them away in Merlin's Satchel. "So we're gathering, just not hunting?" 

Arthur removed his chainmail and sword, resting them against a tree nearby. "No… I mean yes but that's not why we're out here, I want to spend time with you." Arthur said, raising his eyebrows and hoping to get his point across this time. 

Merlin laughed softly, that sweet laugh that Arthur welcomed even in the darkest of times, "You can spend time with me at home you know, where we don't have to spend all morning on horseback and trudging through the woods, just to pick mushrooms."

"We are not here to pick mushrooms, Merlin. I thought it would be nice to get some air that's all." 

That seemed to satisfy Merlin for a while. They walked about and gathered some herbs for Gaius as they wandered. Merlin was slightly perplexed that Arthur should be helping him do something even resembling a chore. 

"Is this a date?" He said finally having the idea dawn on him. 

Arthur laughed at the look of realization on Merlin's face. "I suppose it could be… sort of." 

"Hm…"

"What Merlin?"

"Doesn't feel like a date." 

Arthur looked affronted "Why do you say that?" 

"I'm not sure… Perhaps if you'd brought a picnic..." 

"Oh you're never happy, are you." Arthur said, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss to shut him up. Merlin leaned into him humming happily into the kiss. 

"Now?" 

"Mmm. I suppose." Merlin said, smirking. Arthur scoffed

"Really why are we out here though? I know you, and I know you have a reason." 

"Maybe I don't." 

"But you do. You're blushing by the way." Merlin teased. 

Arthur huffed "Well I thought perhaps it would be safer out here." 

"Ah yes with all the wolves and other creatures of the forest." 

"Well I cannot have my way with you in my chambers any longer!" Arthur supplied, reaching the end of his patience. 

At least thirty retorts ran through Merlin's head, 'I am not an object with which you can do as you please. I am perfectly capable of deciding when and how my body is used and I will not be dragged into the woods to be handled like a rent boy, by an arrogant ass such as yourself.' 

But Merlin said none of that, all he could say after a long silence was "Why not?" Sounding a bit like a petulant child. 

"Because! You are too noisy Merlin, you're going to get us both condemned." 

Merlin felt his whole body flush with embarrassment "I am not." He stammered. 

"You fuss and wail as if I'm abusing you." 

"Well perhaps you are!" Merlin contradicted crossing his arms defensively. 

"No your face tells me a different story."

"What face?" 

"This one." Arthur dropped his haughty expression to make a lewd face, eyes rolling back dramatically, mouth falling open just enough to look incredibly obscene. He let out a very feminine moan to drive the taunting home. 

Merlin, feeling like he might literally combust or set something on fire, dropped his bag and made to shove Arthur. Arthur caught his wrists but not fast enough to stop all 90 pounds of momentum, and they crumbled together on the ground, immediately getting Into a scuffle. 

It wasn't long though before Arthur had him pinned down on the forest floor. They both huffed in exertion for a moment. 

Arthur looked over his servant, hair full of leaves, glaring as threateningly as he could, which only made Arthur laugh. 

"Is something funny Your Majesty?" He said bitterly.

Arthur smirked and leaned down and began to kiss the young sorcerer, making Merlin's mind go from frustrated to light and foggy in a matter of seconds. 

"I'm just trying to protect you." Arthur muttered between kisses 

"I'm not the one that needs all the protecting." Merlin jabbed, knowing it wouldn't mean anything to the prince. 

"Ha!" Arthur said, "If you say so."

And then there were neck kisses and Merlin felt his composure slipping away. He breathed hard, and bit his lip enough to draw blood, trying to keep quiet, unwilling to give Arthur the satisfaction of being right. 

But Arthur could tell. He gently began to undo his manservant's trousers, pushing them down around his ankles and beginning to stroke him, being almost teasingly gentle. 

Merlin buried his face in Arthur's neck so he couldn't read the pleasure on his face. Busying his mouth, he kissed and sucked at his jaw and all the way down to the collar bone peaking out from under his shirt. Arthur sighed and tilted his head, letting Merlin adorn him in his kisses. 

Arthur squeezed a bit too sharply and the sorcerer felt his head fall back in the leaves, he arched his back into Arthur's touch and whined.

"Oh does that feel good?" Arthur teased. He used his spare hand to hold Merlin's hip down against the earth. 

Merlin wanted to answer him, tell him to stop being a condescending prick, but all that came out was a stubborn "No." 

"I'll just have to try a little harder then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of oil.

"You really did drag me out here," Merlin began breathlessly "so you could take me, on the ground, in the dirt. You made a whole plan." He breathed out bitterly. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"...No." 

"Course not." 

He poured some oil on his fingers and circled his companions entrance. Merlin squirmed uncomfortably as he worked his fingers inside of him. 

"You're alright." He said softly and cupped his face with his other hand, stroking his cheek. 

Merlin gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to work through the stinging. "I know just hold-" 

"Ahhh There… right the- hng…" 

"Where? Here?" Arthur teased. 

"Y- hah. Yes." His toes curled in his shoes, he couldn't even care that Arthur was teasing him again. 

"Ooh there's that face I was talking about." 

"Please." 

"Please?" He angled his fingers inside the smaller boy once again and Merlin writhed kicking at the leaves and dirt at his feet, kicking off his shoes and trousers from around his ankles. 

Arthur pulled his fingers away to undo his belt and pull his own trousers down. 

"Please please please." 

Arthur chuckled, "Hold on Merlin." He said slicking himself up. He crawled between a very dirty servant's legs and gently pushed inside. 

Merlin eyes screwed shut and the Prince gasped at the overwhelming feeling. He covered Merlin's mouth with his own to avoid spewing profanity.

Merlin moaned into the kiss, burying his hands in Arthur's hair and wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist pulling him in deeper. 

He desperately began thrusting and growled at the feeling of hands pulling his hair. 

Arthur resumed his efforts at ravishing Merlin's neck, knowing how sensitive he was there, always crooning when Arthur sucked and nipped under his jaw down to his shoulder. 

He was being very quiet now though, suppressing little noises in the back of his throat. Arthur felt a pang of guilt run through him. Maybe he'd been a bit harsh with all his teasing. 

"Merlin it's alright, you don't have to be quiet, there's no one here." Merlin shook his head. Perhaps he was just being stubborn then. 

Arthur smirked and sat back slightly, changing the angle a bit and began to trust, brushing Merlin's sweet spot perfectly. 

Merlin yelped and covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his pleasured noises. Arthur would not have it, he grabbed both his wrists and held them over his head, against the ground, continuing to thrust all the while. He was out of breath and his forehead began to bead with sweat. 

"You better hurry up and make some pretty noises for me, I'm not going to last very long." 

"No- nnng" 

The crown prince didn't have to do much else but continue thrusting before Merlin was weeping and wailing, making a cacophony of noise that would probably scare off any wolves or other creatures of the woods. 

He didn't have words to warn Arthur about his oncoming climax. Only, "oh... oh oh oh Arthur! Arthur!" And then was making a mess all over his and Arthur's shirts. 

The sight of his dirty bedraggled manservant losing the last of his composure, frenzied and completely at the mercy of his prince, was enough to bring Arthur over the edge as well, thrusting through his pleasure, making Merlin whimper with oversensitivity. 

He pulled out and attempted to clean them up. Merlin was a lost cause, absolutely covered in dirt and mud and hair that stuck out in all directions. 

"If anyone asks, you were attacked by a wild animal." Arthur said, doing up his breeches. 

"Well I was, so I won't even be lying." His voice was a bit graveled. 

Arthur grinned, "I think you've started to lose your voice." 

"Whatever." He said, refusing to meet the prince's eye. 

"Hey," Arthur said, reaching forward and pulling a twig out of Merlin's hair. "You make the prettiest noises I've ever heard. Don't be embarrassed." Merlin smiled at him from under his eyelashes and the prince's chest filled with butterflies. 

He got to his feet and helped Merlin to his, then helped him back into his breaches, while Merlin's held onto his shoulders. 

After they were both dressed again Arthur squatted down and gestured for Merlin to hop on his back. 

"I can walk!" 

"I'm sure you could, but I don't have the patience to listen to you stomp your way back to the horses." 

Merlin didn't protest much, he let himself be carried and quickly fell asleep with his head on his prince's shoulder.


End file.
